Punisment
by prec1ous pen
Summary: When an Edain girl lashes out at the the Valar for not listening to her, Manwë must send Eönwe to deal with the situation. Eönwe is kind and loving in this one. Kind of fluffy. Contains spanking. Please don't kill me. It's all Eärendil's fault.


**This story contains spanking as a punishment. I do not agree with punishing children that way, but I still decided to write this fic as an exercise. Also it was like 2 AM when I wrote it, and we all know people are inclined to do strange things at 2 AM. Please do not flame me if you hate it.**

She has stormed off after a disagreement with Manwë, the chief vala. Now she was in her room in the guest suites of Taniquetil, fuming with anger on her bed. She was the only human in Aman, and how she got there was a long story full of adventures, perhaps for another time. She absolutely despised that she was not listened to by the valar. She suspected it had to do with her age. Eighteen must seem terribly young to those who were even before Arda came into existence. But regardless, that didn't mean she should not be listened to. The valar in all their wisdom certainly must know that even small people can have good ideas.

She had only proposed a plan that would allow poor Eärendil to descend from among the stars back to Aman. It must be terribly lonely up there all alone. She thought it was only fair that the valar consider it, as even they can not make someone bear a burden like Eärendil does until the end of times. But NO, Manwë didn't even hear her out. As soon as she said that her plan was to call Eärendil back, he cut her off. She then tried to reason with him, but he was unmovable. Finally, one of his maiar had had enough of her trying to persuade his Lord and escorted her out of the throne room.

She run back to her room, angry because of this unfair hearing. Now she lay on her side, arms folded, grudging. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door. She ignored it, as it she was not cooled off enough to speak to anybody right now. But then the knocking started again. And again. Finally, she had had enough. "Go the fuck away!" she said, not quite shouting, but not softly either. Once she said it she realized that it was probably not a very nice thing to say, but she really didn't want any visitors and the unwanted guest seemed persistent.

Eönwe, once he heard her angry voice, was certain that her human ears have picked up his knocking. Now that he knew she knew someone was intending to come in, he entered her room. There she lay on her bed. She didn't look up until he sat at her feet.

"Little one", he spoke. She only reacted by hugging her arms closer to her. He went on anyway. "I understand that you are angry, but you had no right to say all those mean things to Lord Manwë", he said in a voice so gentle that it calmed her anger somewhat immediately. "He is the king of this earth and wants all the Children of Iluvatar to be happy and safe. Yet you accuse him of being uncaring and unfair" he said. His voice held no anger nor accusation.

As he said this, she saw in that her actions might have been too rush. "Ever since the Noldor rebelled against them, the Valar they do not tolerate behavior like this. Criticism is not forbidden, but it must be delivered calmly and with reason. Not lashing out, like you had. You are yet young, not even come to maturity in the eyes of the Edain, so Vala Manwë does not wish to punish you long or harsh", continued the Maia in his sweet tone. She looked up at him, a faint hint of regret in her eyes, and sat up in her bed. "Eönwe, I still think the Valar are unjust. They didn't even hear out my full plan. They condemned Eärendil to a life of loneliness. I could change that, but NOOO, the very beings you claim are here to protect us don't even want to help this one person. How stupid!" and just like that her anger and desperation returned.

"Very well, then. I suppose I should tell you the reason I am here, beside the fact that I care about you" she was slightly surprised at this. She didn't think he was here for any other reason than to tell her that what she has done was wrong and bla blaaa. But she certainly didn't expect him to care about her. He certainly has been nice to her, but she thought it was out of courtesy, rather than caring. She couldn't help but feel a bit happy because of this.

"I came to talk to you, but also to deliver your punishment. The punishment is not mainly for your anger driven words cursing the Valar, for Lord Manwë unders that you are young and upset. It is mainly to deter you from executing your plan in secret: My Lord knows he cannot hold you back once you set your mind to something, but he hopes he can prevent you from executing this particular plan of yours. For he deems a machine that flies into space that you want to make a rather hazardous business" said the maia, in a gentle tone filled with love and concern.

"So what is it gonna be, Eönwe? Do I have to clear the dinner tables for a month? Am I prohibited from leaving these chambers for the next fucking millennia?" she faked apathy and disinterest, but inside she rather dreaded a punishment, as she didn't know what it could possibly entail. "No, as I said, Lord Manwë does not wish your punishment to be lengthy for your young standards. He chose a punishment that you Edain use for your little ones. I believe you call it spanking."

She paled and scrambled to the opposite side of the bed from where he sat. "What in the world, Eönwe? The hell you're gonna do that! I'm not a five year old!" She said in a high pitched voice that sounded almost scandalized. "To us you are still very young and Lord Manwë deems it necessary, so you won't make your machine and end up killing yourself. We care a great deal about you, little one. We know how driven and courageous you are, thanks to your Edain heritage. We only wish to protect you, but we will not invade you by watching your every move, nor will we forbid you to tinker if you wish, for the valar in their wisdom know that it is not a fair deed to limit the freedom of the Children" he said in a soothing voice, almost apologetic.

She knew she would never be able to get away from him. He was a maiar, after all. At this point, she was also fairly certain she would not change his mind. Once the maia gets an order from his master, he will fulfill it, that she knew. Still, she was not going to just take it. She was determined to fight it, as much as she could.

And then it hit her: he was going to hit her _there._ She was so embarrassed she could barely hold back the moisture that suddenly formed in her eyes from spilling. The maia must have sensed the reason for her discomfort and said: "Do not be ashamed, I am older than the world, I have seen it all. I do not judge. Come now, lie across my lap, child", he said, and from his tone she sensed that what he said was true. She was almost compelled by his very essence to do as he bid and almost started edging closer, but then she stopped herself, remembering her resolve. 'No, I may not simply comply. This punishment is undignifying', she thought.

So she stayed where she was. She planted herself firmly on the corner of the bed she was occupying, crossed her arms, and said but one word, filled with determination. "No."

Eönwe, being a maia, sensed her initial turmoil and attempted to make her comply with gentle words once more. "Little one, I do not wish to harm you and this punishment is not meant to make you feel unloved or ashamed. Know this. And come now, you can only delay the inevitable. Lay across my lap." Although she would never admit it, she was amazed at how gentle his words remained all this time. She half expected him to drag her across his lap the moment she refused. She could feel that what he said was true and for some reason that made her want to comply. But her rational side remained stoic.

After receiving no response, Eönwe sat closer to where she sat and proceeded to pick her up with both hands under her arms, as though she really was a five year old. 'Well, compared to him I might as well be one. He is practically ancient. And his fána is so much bigger than mine', her thoughts were overflowing with bitter irony. He put her next to him on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on the top of her head, smoothing it across her hair and back several times, trying to comfort her a little, as he could sense her distress. He then proceeded to gently lay her across her lap. Her resolve went forgotten for a moment, but she willed herself to fight his caring touch and tried scramble away.

When Eönwe sensed her intentions, he pushed his big hand firmly but gently on her back, preventing her from twisting away from his lap. "Calm now, child, there's no need to get upset further. It will all be well soon" despite the fact that she knew he was right, she refused to give him the satisfaction of making this easy for him. Even though she realized he found no joy in this and she would not hurt him by resisting. She was too prideful for just giving in. 'But he would not judge you' a voice told her in the back of her head, however, she decided to strengthen her resolve.

He skillfully caught her arms behind her back when she started hitting and decided to simply wait it out until she has calmed and is able to take her punishment with a clear mind.

Her kicks and grunts of effort seemed almost endearing to him. 'So young, so small so full of fire yet she is' he thought lovingly. After a little while, he saw that her movements ceased to be violent and she started to slow. She hung her head in resignation and a tear threatened to spill out. She knew that all attempts at escape were fruitless.

"Have you calmed, little one?" the maia asked. She has given up attempting to fight him and after a few moments of hesitation, softly uttered a yes.

Eönwe released her arms and pulled her tunic out of the way, but left his right hand resting on her back. He lifted his left arm a little and delivered a small swat on the middle of her behind. She tensed at this but didn't make a noise. Eönwe kept slapping her on this same spot, delivering small swats that stung just a little through her leggings and underwear. Swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, swat, came the little slaps in a quick row.

One the maia deemed that she got used to the little ones he lifted his palms higher and started his ministrations again, but with more force, on her right cheeks. Slap after slap, her resolve not to make a noise crumbled a little, until eventually she gave in and started whimpering from the pain.

The maia moved on to the left side of her bottoms now. Slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, slap, came twelve little assaults on her body. Eönwe pulled down her leggings, which she barely noticed, and started slapping her bare thighs. She tried to twist away, but he firmly held her down on the bed and his lap. At this she started kicking her feet up, so it was hard for him to proceed. He would not ask her to lie still, as he knew it was an instinct that kept her trying to flee. Instead, with his maiarin grace and swiftness, he pulled the covers around her lower legs and sat on the ends of the covers so her legs were now trapped and he could continue his job.

Slaps of flesh on flesh filled the room as both her bottom and bare thighs started to become rad as an apple. Tears were streaming from her eyes at this point and soft whimpers turned into cries.

The maia finally stopped and rubbed a hot, big hand on her hurt bottom and thighs. "There now little one. It is almost done. You need to understand that the vala love you very much, as do I. They have plans yet for Eärendil, he is not forgotten. They want to protect you from hurting yourself. Do you understand that, child?", he asked, his voice like a soothing balm for his little crying charge. "Y-yes", she said through tears. "Rest now for a little while, as I need to deliver the last part of the punishment still" he let her sit up and brought a glass of water into existence and handed it to her. She took a few sips and handed back the glass. She tried to stand and pull her leggings up, but he halted her. "It's not time for that yet", he said. He laid her back on his lap, put her legs under the covers again, and held her firmly in place.

She stiffened as he pulled down her panties, but did not fight back. It was useless. She felt a cold, hard object on her bottom. Not a hit, just a touch to make her familiar with it. Eönwe knew it was going to hurt, so before he started, he brought her arms under his right hand to stop her from potentially hurting herself in her struggling. And then he delivered the first swat with the hairbrush. It was not a gentle slap, his Lord instructed him to do it this way, to 'get it to her head'. She cried out. One more slap. A painful wail. One more. A sob. One more. One more. One more. She was only whimpering now and he felt pity for her. He had to deliver the the last four swats though to fulfill the punishment.

The whimpers became soft hiccups after he was done. He rubbed his hand gently on her bottom, making sure the magic through it would soothe her as the gentle winds of the vala he served. He clothed her and sat her in his lap, cradling his little charge and rocking them back and forth until she finally calmed down and the soft sobs became slow breaths of sleep.

He laid her on under the covers and sang her a song of dreams. All was well now.


End file.
